Forever 10
by xxIamDivergentxx
Summary: Divergent after the first book, no war, no one died. Just an imaginative story I thought of. Hope you enjoy! Warning: Some fluff! DONT FORGET TO VOTE IN MY POLL!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone, this is my new fanfic! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Tris P.O.V**

Today I woke up and heard the shower. It was probably Tobias. I sat up and just thought; tomorrow the new initiates will be coming.

Since my initiation, Tobias and I dated for a year. He then proposed to me this year and four months ago we had our wedding. Since I was ranked first, I chose to be an initiate trainer like Tobias. We have taught two sets of initiates and not a single one was Divergent.

Tobias came out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist. He came over and kissed my forehead.

"Morning beautiful." I smiled. Tobias is ALWAYS giving me compliments.

"Good morning to you too"

I took a quick shower and dressed in a black top and black jeans. I put on some mascara and a little eyeliner and met Tobias in the living room.

Ever since we were engaged we lived together.

"I'm ready! Now let's go eat I'm starving!" I said and pulled him off the couch.

"If you're that hungry, then we'll need to get there fast!" he smiled and lifted me over his shoulder and ran out the door toward the cafeteria.

"PUT ME DOWN!" I yelled still laughing.

"Not until we're there" he smiled.

"Four!" I whined, calling him by his instructor name since we were in public.

"Okay, okay" he said and put me down, not like it mattered; we were right in front of the doors inside.

"Thank you!" I said brushing myself off.

"I love you" Tobias said and kissed me.

"Get a room!" I heard from behind me.

It was Uriah. Behind him was Zeke and Marlene and Christina and Will.

"Hey Tris!" Christina said.

"Hi" I said hugging her, "And don't forget to call me Six in front of the initiates!"

She pulled away laughing, "I know, Four and Six, FOREVER TEN!"

"Can you not" Tobias said. This made everyone laugh.

"Well Four, you are together and your names equal ten!" Christina said. Not a single person but me knows Four's real name.

"I know but Tris is hungry and so am I, so let's go eat." Tobias said.

"Fine" we all walked in together and sat down at our usual table.

Everyone went up for food and sat back down. I ate my muffin in silence. Uriah was telling some joke and everyone laughed. Then I felt all eyes on me.

"Tris?" Christina asked, "Are you alright?"

"Hmm? Oh I'm fine just thinking…"

"Oh okay." She went back to Uriah's jokes.

Tobias whispered in my ear, "Want to leave and help me set up for the initiates?"

I nodded in response.

Tobias said to everyone that we had to get ready for tomorrow.

***Page Break***

We walked hand in hand to the net where the initiates would jump.

"I still remember the day you came." Tobias said smiling.

"And so do I, the day I first saw you."

"I still can't believe you jumped first." He said while getting up on the net, holding out his hand to help me up.

"Well I guess I was just that crazy." I said as I took his hand.

We lay on the net for a while looking up at the sky.

"Who do you think we'll get?" he asked.

"Most likely Candors, a few Erudite, an Amity, and maybe an Abnegation." I said.

He just nodded. Then he leaned in and kissed me. We kissed for what felt like an hour then he broke away.

"I love you Tris" He whispered.

"I love you too Tobias" I said careful so no one could hear his name.

***The next day***

I woke up and looked at the time 5:30. Shoot. We were going to be late. The initiates will come at 6.

"Tobias" I yelled as I shook him.

"No, not now" he said sleepily.

"Its 5:30." I said sweetly.

He shot out of bed and quickly got dressed. He was wearing a black shirt that showed off his muscles and some jeans.

I put on a shirt that was also like a dress but not as long and some skinny black jeans. We ran out the door and I grabbed my black combat boots.

We quickly grabbed some muffins from the cafeteria and ran to the net.

When we got there, Eric was there, (eww) and Will and Christina were on the other side with Lauren.

"Hi Tr- Six" She stumbled as she waved.

I rolled my eyes; of course she forgot to call me Six. I heard Tobias laugh. I punched him in the arm.

We all waited for the first jumper. I could still hear Max giving a speech from above. Soon we heard a loud scream from a guy dressed in black and white. A candor.

Tobias went to help him off the net and said, "What is your name, you can change it because this is your new start." The boy thought for a while then said, "Josh"

Tobias yelled to the reporters, "First jumper, Josh!"

The next jumpers were:

Lucy- Amity

Ashlee- Dauntless

Tony- Dauntless

James- Candor

Sam- Erudite

Vicki- Erudite

Ellie- Dauntless

Sydney- Abnegation

Peyton- Abnegation

Michael- Dauntless

Lis- Candor

Andrea- Dauntless

Ari- Dauntless

8 transfers and 7 dauntless born.

Eric spoke up and yelled, "If you are dauntless born go over to Will and Lauren, transfers over here with Four and Six."

After everyone separated, Will and Lauren left and Christina went back to her job as a nurse.

"Hello everyone, I am Four and this is Six." Tobias said in his instructor voice.

"Why are your names numbers?" James asked.

"That is how many fears we have." I said. Everyone looked shocked.

"Wow that's cool!" Vicki said while twirling her hair and making googly eyes at Tobias.

I was ready to punch her, Tobias laughed when he saw my face. We wanted to keep 'us' a secret but it's always so hard!

Tobias understood and said, "Vicki can you please take your eyes off of me."

"Why should I, handsome?" She said.

"Because I'm happily married." Tobias said. Vicki went red.

"To who!?" She said with her Erudite smart mouth.

Before Tobias could say anything I yelled, "Me"

"Yep" Tobias said.

"Aww man Six is hot!" I heard Josh say.

Tobias shot him a look burning with so much anger, I'm sure Josh was burnt to ashes.

I laughed, "Come on, we'll give you a tour then start training."

We walked to the Chasm, Tobias and I hand in hand…


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! So I'm thinking I'll just post a chapter every night. Is that okay?**

* * *

**Tobias P.O.V**

After we showed the initiates around and taught them basic gun skills, Tris and I dropped them at their bunks and went to our apartment.

"Well, that was fun" Tris said as she plopped on the couch.

"Yeah, what do you think of them so far?" I asked.

"Um, I obviously don't like Vicki" I laughed "And I don't like Josh" She laughed.

"Lucy is too quiet, it makes me suspicious, James and Sam are annoying." She looked disgusted.

"Sydney is brave yet weak, Lis-"I cut her off, "Like you"

"What?" She asked confused.

"You're like her, Sydney. Brave yet weak." She looked mad and surprised. "B-But your strong now." I stumbled.

"I guess you're right, she is probably going to turn out like me." She said.

"So she'll be perfect?"

She smiled and I kissed her.

"Continue" I said.

"Lis is probably not going to make the cuts, and Peyton is… well I can't really find words." She said.

"Why not?" I asked confused.

"He's kind of like you, when I first met you. He is… unexplained. I don't know if he's intimidating or just normal." She said.

"I didn't know you thought of me that way." I said.

"When I first met you I did, but now I know all about you and how much I love you!" She said and kissed me.

We went to our bed and fell asleep, cuddled next to each other.

***The next day at training***

"Today we will teach you how to throw knives!" I yelled in my instructor voice.

Many initiates looked nervous, Sydney caught my eye, she looked how Tris did, not sure if she wanted or approved of throwing knifes.

Tris saw me looking at her and she focused on her too.

**Tris P.O.V**

I saw Tobias looking at Sydney and I looked too. She did remind me of myself, afraid to do this.

"Okay everyone pay attention! I will show you how to correctly throw the knives!" Tobias yelled.

I nudged him and pointed to Sydney and he nodded. I wanted to talk to her.

I walked up to her and pulled her into the hallway.

"Sydney I can tell that you're scared you don't have to do this." I said as caring as I could.

"But I want too, and I need too. I can't give up now." She said almost crying.

"Sydney, you remind me of myself. I know you don't approve of this but you can do this. You will be Dauntless." I said

"Thanks Six. You're really kind. Now I can't wait to try this!" She smiled. My heart fluttered.

Before she went back in I said, "Sydney wait" she turned around, "You can call me Tris when were not around the others, okay?"

"Okay, Tris" She smiled and walked in.

I walked back in and stood by Tobias.

"How'd go?" he whispered.

"Great, she's really kind." I said.

I watched Sydney as everyone threw. She was the first to hit the bull's eye.

After a while, Tobias announced the requirement before you can leave, "Hit the bull's eye and you can go."

Sydney got it first and left while waving to me, I waved back.

Next were Peyton then Lis, Josh, James, Sam, then Vicki and Lucy.

After everyone cleared out I helped Tobias clean up and we walked to the cafeteria for dinner.

We sat down after getting our food and I started to talk with Christina.

"Hey Tris!" She hugged me.

"Hey Chris." I said and hugged her back.

"So how are the initiates?" She asked.

"There all good, I can't wait to see all their fears!" I exclaimed.

"Of course! Tris and her fears!" We both laughed.

Then she asked everyone, "Hey guys, I was thinking that I would have a party tonight. Do you all want to come?"

I looked at Tobias. He nodded, "We would love to come Christina."

Zeke said, "As long as you got drinks, I'll come"

Christina rolled her eyes and looked at Uriah.

"I'm in as long as we play Candor or Dauntless."

I groaned, I hate that game!

Tobias laughed and we all went home.

***Page Break***

After training Tobias and I went home and got ready for the party. I put on a tight black dress Christina picked out for me a while ago and put on some eyeliner. Tobias had on a V-neck shirt and black pants.

"Ready?" He asked as he bowed in front of me.

I rolled my eyes. "Yes I am"

"Shall we my lady?"

"We shall" I smiled as he carries me bridal style across the hall to Christina and Will's.

***An hour into the party***

"Who's ready to play Candor or Dauntless!" Christina yelled as if it wasn't a question.

Everyone sat down into a circle and Christina went first. "Uriah, Candor or Dauntless?"

"Dauntless" He said smiling.

"Okay I dare you to..." she looked around the room, "Have Tris sit on your lap."

I looked at Tobias and frowned. I sighed and got up.

I sat down on Uriah's lap. "You're like a little Chihuahua!"

"Oh shut up!" I said. Everyone laughed.

It was Uriah's turn, "Will, Candor or Dauntless?"

"Dauntless"

"I dare you to sit on Four's lap!"

I looked at Tobias is eyes got huge and he shook his head.

Will came over to him and said, "Sorry man"

Tobias said, "Why couldn't you have taken off something!" That was a rule that if you didn't want to do it you had to take off on piece of clothing.

"I didn't want to" Will said.

Tobias looked angry and I smiled at him. He just looked away, I laughed.

Will's turn, "Tris, Candor or dauntless?"

"Dauntless" Who picks Candor?

"I dare you to trade spots with me."

I got up and mouth 'Thank you' to him.

Uriah looked mad now.

Tobias put his arms around my waist and whispered, "This is MUCH better"

I smiled. It was my turn, "Chris, Candor or Dauntless?"

"Dauntless!"

"I dare you to-"I was cut off

"Wait Candor"

"Okay… umm tell me one thing you hate about Will"

She looked devious, "Well I hate it when Will picks his nose!" We all laughed and looked at Will. Christina said "Sorry they have to know!"

Even though they're married they act like five year olds who hate each other.

After the party was over we went home and plopped down on the bed. I was exhausted and was 3 in the morning and we had to get up at 5.

"Go to bed I'll be back" Tobias said.

"Where are you going?"

"The control room needs me"

"Oh okay" I said with a yawn and fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the next chapter! Hope you like! DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW PLEASE!**

* * *

**Tris P.O.V**

When I woke up Tobias was watching TV. It was 5:20. I had some time. I took a quick shower and got dressed in a black tank top and black pants. I just skipped makeup and get to the living room. There was a blueberry muffin for me on the table so I grabbed it and sat next to Tobias.

"Good Morning" he said and kissed me.

"Morning, thanks for the muffin."

He had circles around his eyes, "Did you sleep at all last night?"

"No, only for like 5 minutes"

"Oh my gosh! You have to sleep!" I said worried.

"I'll be fine"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm okay" he said.

"Why did the control room need you?" I asked

"umm, about that" he stopped

"What?"

He turned so he was facing me, and grabbed my hands.

"Tris, there was a burglary" he said suddenly serious.

"What! Why?"

"We don't know, it's this gang and they call themselves 48."

"Why 48?"

"I don't know, we have been calculating all there moves but when they enter there hide out all cameras go black."

"That's weird"

"I know" He glanced at the clock, "We better get going.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Everyone! So if you haven't already figured out, I AM HungerGamesSuperFan. My original story '_Katniss and Peeta's Baby Story'_ Reached over 14,000 reads. So if you can PLEASE spread word about this and my new story! All help will be appreciated.**

* * *

**Tris P.O.V**

***A Few Weeks Later***

It is the final test of initiation. During the last few weeks, Lis and Andrea were cut.

It is a fact that Sydney and Peyton are Divergent…

"Ready for the tests?" Tobias asks me as we head to the simulation room.

"Yeah, I can't wait to see how Sydney and Peyton will do."

We make a right and walk into the room.

"Today is the final part of initiation, and your score will determine your job. First up is James."

James has 13 fears and it takes him 20 minutes to get through it. He wakes up screaming. Too bad we can't watch the actually simulation.

Next is Sam and I think she had around 24 fears. She doesn't come out until 40 minutes. She is crying and knows that she didn't make it.

Next was Sydney. She had 8 fears and came out in 6 minutes. Peyton had 8 fears as well but came out in 9 minutes.

After every initiate was finished, the scores were up:

Sydney

Peyton

Tony

Ashlee

Michael

James

Josh

Ellie

Vicki

Lucy

Ari

Sam

After the scores were jump everyone cheered. Peyton picked up Sydney and spun her around. Then he set her down in front of him and they kissed. I pointed them out to Tobias and he smiled.

"They are just like us."

"I know." I leaned in and we kissed.

***A few days later***

Ari and Sam became factionless. I kind of felt bad but I didn't like Sam at all, she's weird.

I quickly got dress and sat down next to Tobias at our table.

"What's going on?" I ask as I kissed his forehead.

"Its 48 again."

"Oh… what are they doing now?" I ask.

"Attacking civilians on the street. I want you to stay inside when you're alone okay? I want to do all I can to protect until this mess is cleared up."

"Okay, but can we get breakfast?"

He smiles, "Of course" He gives me a quick kiss and crouches down so I can jump on his back. I love piggyback rides.

***After Breakfast***

"I have to go to work so please be careful okay Tris. I want you to be safe."

"Okay I will. Be careful too." I give him a kiss as I step into the apartment and he heads off to work.

"Now what can I do for 6 hours and not able to go outside?" I say talking to myself.

I sigh and decide to go take a shower. I stand under the hot water and just let it consume me with heat.

I suddenly heard a bump.

"Tobias?" I yell. No response.

I heard footsteps coming closer. I quickly get out of the shower and lock the bathroom door.

"Who are you? What do you want? How did you get in?" I yell.

The person on the other side keeps banging on the door and twisting the knob.

"Let me in Tris." The voice says sternly. It is familiar yet I cannot put the voice to someone I know.

"LET ME IN" he yells and the door shakes from him kicking.

"No, not till you tell me who you are!"

"Fine. Open the door and you'll see."

I decide to take a risk. I tie my towel around me and grab the nail clippers from the cabinet. I slowly open the door to find nothing.

"Don't move" I feel a gun barrel against my head.

"Can I at least see who you are?"

"Sure turn around." He says with enthusiasm.

I turn around and see a masked man.

"Great. Now I know exactly who you are!" I say sarcastically.

"Ha ha ha, so funny. "He jokes, "Now please get something on."

I follow orders (I am at gunpoint) and put on a black peplum and black skinny jeans. I go and grab my combat boots and a key chain bracelet, and then I sneak the nail clippers into my pocket.

"Okay now let's go. You will follow me and do as a say, if you yell for help or not follow I WILL and I CAN shoot you right then and there."

I nod. He takes off his mask…

_PETER_


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello! :) GO AND VOTE IN MY POLL! I have two so make sure you vote in both of them please!**

**It will only take a matter of seconds. So please, go vote in both polls!**

* * *

**Tobias P.O.V**

After work was finished I got to the apartment and the door was open. OH NO!

I quickly ran inside yelling, "Tris! Tris?"

I checked every room and she was no where.

I went into the bathroom and found her clothes on the floor. The door was all broken. There was also a damp but quite dry towel next to her dresser. I noticed her charm bracelet letters where on the dresser they spelt out **'H E L P'**

I quickly ran out the door and went to every one of our friends house and told them to help me find Tris. Uriah and Zeke followed me as I went too Christina and Will's and they went to Max, Marlene, Lynn, Shauna, and a couple other's houses.

Christina opened the door fast.

"Oh hi Four what's wron-"

"Tris is missing we need to find her." She quickly yelled for Will and helped me gather more people.

Once we had everyone we could find we all went into the now empty cafeteria. Max quieted everyone and stood on a table.

"As you are all aware, Tris is missing and we NEED to find her. I suggest we split up and look around the compound. After the whole dauntless territory is searched, we will then search the other factions."

Max divided us into Teams. I was captain and I had Christina, Will, Uriah, Zeke, and Marlene with me. We decided to look by the Chasm and train tracks.

At the Chasm we searched everywhere and had another team look at the bottom to see if she was dead down there. Once they cleared she was NOT down there I could breathe a tiny bit better but she was still and gone and there was a small chance she would be dead.

**Tris P.O.V **_(This takes place after Chapter 4, Tobias's P.O.V^ above^ is a little later)_

I followed Peter to a ditch beyond the train tracks and down to where the factionless live. As soon as we got into the building I realized where I was… This is where this gang 48 hides. Oh great.

"As you may have figure, we are 48." Peter said as he tied me to a chair.

"We?" I ask.

Four other shadows walk into the light. It was Drew, Molly, one of the dauntless born (I think Zack is his name), and…ERIC?

"Hey Stiff!" Eric calls out.

"Shut up!" I yell. Peter slaps me and duct tapes my mouth.

"Tris, you will follow what we tell you to do. You will answer CORRECTLY when asked a question, if not; you will be zapped by the lie detector."

He sets up the machine to my body.

"Molly get a pen and paper please."

"Sure baby." She hands him the pen and paper and gives him a kiss. And might I say, GROSS.

"Get. A. Room." Eric says disgusted. Molly gives him a glare and goes back to stand by Drew.

Peter rips off the duct tape.

"Okay ask away" I say.

"Are you Divergent?" I frown.

I star at the machine. What if it's fake and he is just using it to scare me?

"No" I say confidently. "I don't know what that is."

I am zapped. My heart races and my body burns.

Peter laughs, "See Stiff, its real. Tell the truth."

"Y-Yes, I am Divergent" The machine stays quiet. I let out a sigh of relief.

"Is Four Divergent?" I can't put him in danger.

"What if I don't want to answer?" I say

"Well maybe we can try this later. Eric, show her what will happen if she doesn't answer."

"Gladly." Eric smiles and unties me. He drags me to a room and shuts the door.

"Okay Stiff, we need your answers. If you're not willing to corporate, well this is what will happen."

He pulls out a whip and it stings my left cheek.

He whips me again but in the back 10 times.

I start to cry.

"So Stiff? Ready to answer now?"

"No! "I yell. He walks up to me dropping the whip. He helps me up and puts my back against the wall. He stares into my eyes and punches me. Hard. Right in my nose and it cracks. Blood is everywhere. I stand straight again. And he punches me again and again, over and over until I can barely see and I'm on the floor.

He kicks me in the stomach more than 20 times and then kicks me hard in the head and _**all I see is black.**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Go and vote in my new poll! There is only one now but you can vote for two selections! One boy name and one girl name! Thanks!**

* * *

**Tris P.O.V**

I woke up around a puddle of dried blood. I looked at my body, covered in blood. I got up quickly and leaned against the wall. I will die in here. I repeated over in my head. _I Will Die._

I put my hands in my pocket and remembered the nail clippers I had in there! I pulled them out and twisted the thing that cleans under your nail so it looked like a knife.

Eric walk through the door, now was my chance.

"Hey Stiff yo-"I quickly stabbed him right in the stomach.

He bent over in pain. I ran out the door and found Molly and Peter making out and a surprised Drew.

"Guys", he poked them.

"Drew! We're busy!" Peter stopped and looked at me.

I ran out the door and into the factionless alley as Peter, Drew, and that guy Zack followed closely behind me. I kept running and felt myself being pulled down into a hut.

"Ow!" I screamed as I fell to the ground.

"It's okay your safe." The factionless women said to me. He pulled me more into her hut. I saw Peter, drew, and Zack run past our hut. Whew, close one.

"Thank you so much." I said to the women.

"You're welcome, would you like something to drink?"

"If you have water, it's okay if you don't."

"I'll get you some dear; now let's get you cleaned up!"

**Tobias P.O.V**

After two days of searching I finally broke down crying. Everyone just stared at me not knowing what to do. _'Big Bad Four'_ was crying.

Christina and Will came over to comfort me.

"Shh, its okay we'll find her." Christina said.

"What if we don't?" I ask in my three year old voice.

"We will, come on there's one place we haven't checked." She helped me up off the ground.

The Factionless. I doubt she's in there but we have to check.

We walk down the alley and I start to remember. _48._

"Guys in here!" I yell as I walk through the doors I have been watching for many months.

I stop dead in my tracks. There are blood stains everywhere. Molly is caring for a wound on Eric…_ERIC?_

"Four. How nice to see you here." Eric said as he stood up. Wincing as he wobbled over to me.

"Poor Tris, too bad you can't see her."

I picked him up by the collar.

"Where is she! What did you do to her?"

"Well, you'll find out." He said smirking.

I started to punch him in the face and slammed him to the ground.

"FOUR STOP!" Christina shrieked, "If you kill him, we won't be able to find Tris!"

I stop. She has a point.

"Fine. But ill finish you later!" I pointed at Eric I get up off of him.

"Where is she!?"

Peter, Drew, and some other guy walk in.

"She ra-"Peter stops shocked. "H-How did you get here?"

"Peter, you should know by now that if the love of my life is missing, I WILL FIND HER!"

I punch Peter in the face. "Where is she?"

"She ran away. Somewhere in the factionless. I- I, we couldn't find her."

Now we have to search the factionless.

**Tris P.O.V**

Ohmana is really kind. We have been talking for the last few hours at least. Her daughter is pregnant and they don't know what to do with the baby. Ohmana says she tried to survive Dauntless and was cut because she wasn't strong enough to fight. We were talking about the Chasm when I heard him.

"Tris! Tris! Tris?"

I perk up. I stood up and ran out the hut.

"To- FOUR! Four?" I said careful no one could here is real name.

I see him.

We start to run to each other until he embraces me tightly in his arms.

I start to cry and so does he. Tobias.. _Crying?_

"Its okay, your safe Tris, its okay."

He holds me for what feels like forever, until the rest of the group shows up.

"Tris!" Christina yells as she hugs me. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine now."

"What happened?" Everyone asks.

"I'll tell you guys later. For now I need to be with Four."

They all start to head back.

"Four I want you to meet Ohmana, she saved me."

I lead Tobias into the hut where Ohmana and her daughter are.

"Hello, young man." She says holding out her hand.

"Thank you, thank you so much for helping Tris. What can I do for you?"

"I don't need anything I'm fine. But you two are missing something. You are a beautiful couple."

"Thank you. B-but what are we missing?" Tobias asks.

_**"A baby"**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks to all my readers! Don't forget to vote in my poll!**

* * *

**Tobias P.O.V**

"A baby" Ohmana's voice filled my head over and over. I looked at Tris, she seemed surprised too.

I always wanted a child but I was also afraid that I would turn out like Marcus. And I don't know about Tris.

"Umm…" Tris cut me off.

"We would have to talk about it Ohmana. And since your daughter isn't far enough we would still have to wait. So, we'll get back to you on that. Thanks and bye."

Tris grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the hut. We walked home in silence.

"S-so what did they do to you?" I asked afraid she wouldn't answer.

"Well I was in the shower when I heard the door open, I thought it was you but the person didn't answer. I heard more footsteps and turned off the shower and locked the bathroom door." She stopped pausing to breathe.

"Then Peter told me to come out to see who he was but when I walked out, no one was there. From behind me Peter put a gun to my head." I gasped thinking about what I would do if Tris was dead.

"I was ordered to get dressed and follow his commands. I used letters from my charm bracelet to spell help. Then I followed him to the alley. Soon I recognized the place." I nodded, I did too.

"He put me in a lie detector and asked me questions. He asked if I was divergent, I said no and was shocked. And that was no fun, it hurt so bad. Then I said yes."

"So he knows about you?" I ask.

"Sadly yes. Then he asked if you were divergent. I didn't want to expose you so I asked 'what if I don't want to answer?' and Eric said 'this', he put me in a room and he…" she paused with tears in her eyes.

"He he- beat me." That last part was stuck in my head. Tris, my Tris was… _beat?_

"He whipped me and kicked me and punched me all over. Until I knocked out."

"In the morning I woke up with dried blood all around me. Then I remembered I had grabbed the nail clippers from the bathroom. I waited for Eric to walk in and I stabbed him in the stomach."

"I ran out the doors and Peter, Drew, and that guy Zack went chasing after me. I was about to give up when Ohmana pulled me into her hut."

"Oh my gosh baby, I'm so sorry." I grabbed her as she cried. **48 WILL PAY**.

***The next day at Tobias' work***

I told the other leaders about Tris experience with 48. Now that they know who the people that run it are, they can stop them.

Once we collected '48' we asked them some questions. Of course we injected them with truth serum first.

* * *

**Q: "Why are you called 48?"**

Eric: "That's how many fears we have altogether."

**Q: Why did you start 48?"**

Molly: We wanted to fight back against the government."

Peter: "And we wanted to get answers from Four and Tris."

**Q: "Why did you want to get answers from Four and Tris?"**

Peter: "I hate them, and we want to make sure there both dead"

**Q: "How did you suspect to do that?"**

Peter: "Well we knew they are so good at everything so we thought they were Divergent."

* * *

I paused. Oh no. he will definitely say that Tris is! With all the leaders watching she_ WILL_ be dead.

I held my breath.

* * *

Q: "And did you find out anything?"

Drew: "Well… no, the lie detector was fake and we just shocked her until she answered for what we thought was the real answer."

* * *

I sighed; whew that was a close one. I told everyone I was going to lunch. I was done watching this interview.

**Tris P.O.V**

After a long night of not sleeping I felt horrible. Tobias left for work early to help with the 48 interview and I was able to stay at home. I decided to go to the hospital and get checked out.

I walked through the doors and saw Christina.

"Hey Tris! Doing alright?" she asked hugging me.

"Um, that's why I came here, to get checked out."

"Okay I'll get you a room" she checked the computer, "Hey, room six is open!"

I laugh with her. "Room six would be lovely."

Christina brings me to the room and gives me a checkup. I also tell her the whole story about what happened.

"Okay Tris, you look fine just done minor bruises and cuts."

"Thanks Chris." I say hugging her. "See you at lunch!"

I head over to the cafeteria and wait for Tobias at our usual table. I also grabbed two plates with a hamburger, French fries, an apple, and a slice of Dauntless cake.

Soon Tobias came over and sat down next to me.

"Thanks for the food baby." he said and gave me a kiss.

We all start to eat.

"How was your interview?" I ask.

"It was fine, nothing exciting."

"Who are 48 anyway?" Uriah asks.

"Its Eric, Peter, Drew, Molly, and Zack." Tobias answers. Uriah nods and continues to eat his cake. Oh Uriah and his cake!

"How was your day sweetie?"

"It was okay, I went to the hospital to get checked out just to be safe."

"She was perfectly fine, just bruises." Christina tells Four. He nods.

"And guess what room I got?" I tell him. He shrugs.

"ROOM SIX" Christina and I yell at him.

He leans back as if he was blown by a gust of wind. Everyone laughs.

"I guess that is pretty funny." He says.

***After Tobias is done with work***

We were sitting on the couch watching TV when Tobias starts to talk.

"So um, I was wondering if you, you know want to… um talk about a-a baby?" he stutters

I laughed, "Its fine with me, we just have to be ready."

"Yeah, I just don't want to become like Marcus."

"You won't, I promise."

I embrace him in a hug and we fall asleep like that.

***A month later***

48 was executed for being charged of murder and kidnapping.

Tobias and I discussed a baby and we feel that we are ready. We went to the hospital to see if it was okay and we found out that a baby would have a _5% chance_ of living inside of me so I wasn't able to have a baby.

I cried for weeks. Tobias was upset but always kept a straight face, only I could see his emotions underneath.

This morning I woke up sad but then I remembered Ohmana…

_**AND HER PREGNANT DAUGHTER.**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for reading! Vote in my poll to choose a baby name for the baby! This is my longest chapter yet!**

* * *

**Tris P.O.V**

I have to tell Tobias!

I jump out of bed and found Tobias sitting on the couch.

"Tris are you oka-" he starts.

"Ohmana."

"What?"

"Ohmana's daughter! She's pregnant and doesn't want the baby born factionless!"

Tobias stands up and hugs me.

"I almost forgot, do you think we can visit her today?" he asks.

"Yeah. Let's go get ready."

We run to our room and quickly get dressed. We run out the door and to the factionless alley. We reach Ohmana's hut.

"Hello dear. Are you alright?" she asks helping us in.

"Yes, were fine. We came to talk about your daughter's baby."

"Oh yes, yes. Baila doesn't want it to have a bad childhood so we are trying to find it some nice parents."

"We could be those parents." I say.

Ohmana smiles. "That would make me very happy."

"We could take Baila to our hospital for the birth and for checkups, we can make it work. The dauntless leaders are our close friends." Tobias says. Sydney and Peyton took the initiate spot and Eric's spot since he was executed.

"That would be lovely thank you."

"Let's get her a checkup now." I say excited.

We head down to our hospital getting horrid looks as people watch us. I tell Christina the situation and see explodes with excitement.

"Tris! Yay I'm so happy! And I had been needing to tell you that I'm pregnant." She whispers the last part.

"How far are you?" I ask, noticed she has gotten fatter.

"7 months."

"WHAT?!"

"I know I was afraid to tell you since you know, you couldn't have one. And the doctor said it's hard for me to show because I'm very petite."

I nod. Yay our babies will grow up together!

After the checkup we found out that Baila is 5 months along and the gender is…

**(A/N: I can't leave you hanging because the chapter would be to short so… ~S)**

_A GIRL!_

**(A/N: Please vote in my poll and choose a girl name! thanks ~S)**

After we found out the gender Christina told us she was having a boy. Tobias was so happy! He picked me up and spun me around saying, "I'm going to have my own baby girl!" over and over.

He put me down and kissed me.

From behind us Ohmana was leaving with her daughter. We said our goodbyes.

"I'm glad my baby will be with such a cute and loving couple." Balia said to us.

***A month later***

**Tobias P.O.V**

Today Tris and I are going to decorate the baby's room. Since we know it's a girl we can pick out gender appropriate things.

"I am overly excited!" Tris squeals as we make our way to the shops in Town Square.

"Me too." I say as I hold the door open for her to the baby store.

"Hi, welcome to Dauntless baby shop! How may I help you?" I nice lady asks.

"Um yes, we are making a nursery for a girl." Tris says.

"Okay here is a scanner and a pen and paper. You write down and scan every item you want. We can ship it to your room or you can mail the list to friends so they can help and buy it for you."

I look at Tris. Our friends would never do that.

"Okay we'll just buy it all ourselves, thanks." I say and we start to walk around.

Watching Tris made my heart flutter, she was so cute. Running around the store like a kid asking, "Can we get this? Can we get this? Pleaseeeee?"

* * *

**Our list ending up with:**

Classic Wood Crib- 900 points

Classic Wood night stand- 400 points

Classic Wood dresser- 800 points

Classic Wood changing table- 600 points

16 set of bottles- 30 points

High chair- 80 points

Stroller- 70 points

Car seat/ carrier- 60 points

Crib bedding- 70- points

Custom quilt- 90 points

All sorts of toys- 50 points

Decorative wall stickers- 20 points

Rocking Chair- 200 points

A couple outfits - 40 points

A LOT of diapers- 20 points

Etc. Changing supplies- 16 points

All the other stuff- 500 points

**(^ A/N: Hard to think of ALL the stuff for babies lol ~S)**

* * *

Our total was 3,946 points. Tobias paid and we carried all the items we could to our room and the rest was shipped over.

We put together the room. The crib in one corner, the changing table and dresser in another. The outfits put away, toys in the closet. Rocking chair and night stand in a corner. We already had the room painted Pink and Black in a chevron print. We put the decorative stickers on the walls too.

Once we finished it looked amazing. We headed down to the cafeteria for some dinner.

"Hey Chris how's it going?" Tris asked.

"Great how'd the decorating go?"

"Awesome you show all come over and see some time." Tris suggest. Everyone agrees.

"So the initiates will be here soon." Will says.

"Yep, half way through initiation Baila will have her baby so I'm not sure what Tris and I are going to do." I state.

"Maybe I can watch her. It will only be for a week, and then initiation will be over." Chris says.

"You would do that?" Tris asks.

"Duh! What are best friends for?" Chris says as Tris hugs her.

"That would be great thanks!"

***The next day***

Christina called at 4 A.M. saying that she was going to the hospital because she was going into labor. She was only 8 months but was 33 weeks.

* * *

Will texted me:

**W:** Chris had my baby boy!

He also attached a picture.

**T:** Great we will be over soon to see him!

* * *

I woke up Tris.

"Christina had her baby." I say to her.

**Tris P.O.V**

"Christina had her baby." Tobias says to me.

"Yay! Let's go see him!"

We quickly get dressed and head over to the hospital.

"Christina Walker." I tell the nurse.

"Room 34" She says.

Tobias and I run to her room and find a little blue and black blanket in Will's arms. Christina was sleeping.

"Hey guys." Will says to us.

"Hi. Can I hold him?" I ask.

"Sure." Will hands him over. I sit down on the chair.

"What's his name?" I ask Will.

"Kace"

"Hi Kace! I'm Auntie Tris." I say to the baby. I look at Tobias smiling.

"Want to hold him?" I ask Tobias. He looks nervous and scared.

"Here I'll help you."

I sit Tobias down and help him hold Kace. Tobias really enjoys it.

We start to walk home after we visited for a while.

"So are you excited for the baby?" I ask him.

_"More than you'll ever be!" He says smiling._

* * *

**BTW Kace is pronounced like case. And don't forget to vote in the poll for a GIRLS name please!**


End file.
